


it starts with a kiss

by intothewoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, help i don't know which fandoms i'm supposed to tag, i'm sorry tags hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: “No one can actually be that dense in real life,” Seungyoun comments as the drama continues to play on the TV screen.Jinhyuk can’t help but scoff in disbelief from the irony of those words coming from Seungyoun of all people.
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	it starts with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here is my small contribution to this ship that i think deserves more love, i hope you enjoy!!

It’s Friday night, but instead of going out, Seungyoun and Jinhyuk have opted for a night in. After ordering a pizza to share, they find themselves on the couch, catching up on a drama.

_“You’re surprisingly dense. How do you still not get it?”_

_“Get what? Say it in a way that makes sense!”_

_The male lead simply smiles before leaning down and swiftly placing a chaste kiss on the female lead’s lips._

“No one can actually be that dense in real life,” Seungyoun comments as the drama continues to play on the TV screen.

Jinhyuk can’t help but scoff in disbelief from the irony of those words coming from Seungyoun of all people.

“Believe me, people like that definitely exist,” Jinhyuk replies. _And you’re one of them._

“But it’s so obvious that he’s talking about her!”

“Well, some people are just like that. They never get it.” A sigh escapes him out of frustration. _You never get it._

“Why are you getting so worked up?”

“It just reminds me of someone.”

“Wait, have you liked someone like that?”

“Maybe I still do.” Jinhyuk doesn’t know why he admits that so easily, but it doesn’t matter because he knows Seungyoun still won’t figure it out.

“What?” Seungyoun cries. “You like someone and you didn’t tell me?”

“Am I supposed to tell you when I like someone?”

“Of course! Does Wooseok know who it is? Wait… is it Wooseok?”

“It most definitely is _not_ Wooseok. But yeah, he knows who.”

“You told him and not me? Jinhyuk, I’m hurt.”

“I didn’t even have to tell him. He figured it out on his own. Said I was too obvious,” Jinhyuk explains. At this point, he can’t even tell whether Wooseok is extra perceptive or if Seungyoun is extra oblivious.

“Then how come I never even knew you liked someone?” Seungyoun pouts and Jinhyuk concludes it’s definitely the latter. Seungyoun is just extra oblivious.

“Just shut up and watch the drama.”

“Fine, but we’re not done talking about this. I _will_ find out who it is,” Seungyoun declares before sulkily turning his attention back to the screen.

_The couple runs to a bridge, looking out at the reflection of city lights across the river._

_“This is the best thing to do when you feel frustrated. Look straight ahead and shout for 10 seconds.”_

_The female lead looks around at all the passerby, hesitant, but the male lead simply goes ahead and yells without a care in the world, ignoring the strange looks it earns him._

“I wanna try that,” Jinhyuk comments.

“Screaming?”

Jinhyuk shrugs. “It seems like it would be refreshing. Help get things off my chest.”

“Is something bothering you that much? Do you need to talk about it? You know I’m here for you right?” Seungyoun asks, face suddenly overrun with concern.

Jinhyuk finds it endearing how worried he is. After all, his caring nature has always been one of the things he loves about him.

“I promise it’s not that serious. Just a bit frustrating at times.”

“To the point where it makes you wanna _scream_?”

“Seungyoun, it’s fine,” Jinhyuk chuckles. Of course, things would be better if Seungyoun could realize his feelings and it would be even better if he returned them, but he’s not lying when he says it’s fine. He’s just happy they can spend time together like this.

“No, it’s not!” Seungyoun turns his full attention to him, the drama completely abandoned. “If you’re going through something, I wanna help you!”

“I don’t think it’s something you can help me with.”

“Why not? Is it about the person you like? I’m pretty strong! I could totally beat them up!”

“You don’t even know who it is.” Jinhyuk wonders if Seungyoun would be as enthusiastic if he knew the person he’s so eager to beat up is none other than himself. (Knowing him, he probably still would be, always the type to others before himself.)

“Whoever it is, I can take them!”

“Don’t worry, that won’t be necessary. It’s not their fault they don’t like like me back. I’ll get over it.” Jinhyuk knows that’s not true. It’s been years and his feelings haven’t faded at all, but Seungyoun doesn’t have to know that. “Besides, it’s not like they’re a bad person.” _You’re quite the opposite, actually._

“But they’d have to be stupid not to like you!”

“Well, yeah, you may be onto something there,” Jinhyuk laughs, thinking of all the times Seungyoun’s remained completely oblivious to his confessions. He doesn’t know what makes him do it, whether he’s inspired by the protagonist in the drama or he just assumes it’ll be the same as always, but Jinhyuk goes on, “He’s not the brightest in terms of brains, but his personality is another story. He has so much energy that I can barely keep up, but it never fails to lift my mood up.”

“Who’s even like that? Do I know them?”

“Yeah, I’d say you know them quite well.”

Seungyoun tilts his head in confusion while Jinhyuk continues chuckling to himself. “You still don’t get it, huh?”

“Get what? You’re not making sense.”

Jinhyuk is reminded of the lines from the drama once again. Maybe it’s the desire for things to play out like they did in the show, a wish for his own happy ending, but Jinhyuk finds himself mirroring the actions of the characters.

He leans in and captures Seungyoun’s lips in a kiss.

“Oh,” Seungyoun says, eyes still wide with shock. “It’s me. You like _me_.”

“Took you long enough,” Jinhyuk replies. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the sa—”

“Who’s the stupid one now?” Seungyoun asks, pulling him in for another kiss. “I always thought you liking me back was too good to be true so I didn't let myself believe it, but I like you too. For a while now.”

“Oh.”

In the background, the drama comes to an end, but Jinhyuk and Seungyoun’s story is only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!!!!
> 
> the drama that's referenced is find me in your memory (aka jinhyuk's drama hehe)
> 
> come find me on twt @wooloodz :3


End file.
